Many types of communication equipment are now equipped with display modules that include either light emitting diodes (LEDs) or liquid crystal displays (LCDs) for providing visual information to a user. Such display modules are now found routinely in telephone devices where they provide a variety of information, such as Caller-ID, date and time of day for received telephone calls.
Often the information contained in the display module is difficult for a user to read. One example of such difficulty is attributed to the user's viewing angle relative to the surface of the display module. These display modules tend to be substantially flat and extend in a single planar direction. As the user's view of the displayed image becomes more oblique, accurately reading the information in the display module becomes more difficult. Another example is when the display module is located in moderate to strong ambient light which reflects off of the display surface of the module. Such reflections distorts the displayed image causing a user to have difficulty clearly focusing on this image.
To achieve the greatest visibility and clearest focus, a user typically must be positioned to view the display module at an angle normal to the display surface of the module. In that many telephone devices are now configurable either as wall-mountable or table-top instruments, the information displayed in a display module in one of these telephone devices is not easily viewable in both positions because of the fixed viewing angles. While many prior telephone devices that are configurable either as wall-mountable or table top instruments have built-in display modules which can be adjusted to a desired angular position, these devices are all complex and relatively expensive to implement. Albeit telephone devices with adjustable display modules do exist, it is desirable to be able to easily and inexpensively reroute display information available at any telephone device to a different, more effective viewing angle.